


Bibingka

by Poleng (TonyoAtPoleng)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: College AU, Modern AU, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyoAtPoleng/pseuds/Poleng
Summary: Si Julian del Pilar? Nagsisimba? Himala, di siya nasusunog.Sa lahat ba naman ng pagkakataong makasalubong mo yung fuckboy mong orgmate na si Julian, siyempre sa simbahan pa. Sa kauna-unahan mong Simbang Gabi.Sa iyong pagsisimba, may malaking wish kang kailangan mong matupad. Pero kung maya’t maya e sinusundan ka ni Julian tuwing magkikita kayo sa simbahan (and on campus), matatapos mo kaya ang siyam na gabi? O sa mga gabing magkasama kayo, magbabago kaya ang pagtingin mo sa kaniya?(Taglish fic. Medyo slow burn.)





	1. December 15 - Saturday

Isang gabing malamig-lamig, naranasan mo ang pinakamalalang paghahalo-halo ng mga emosyong dinidibdib.

Una, ang malamig na simoy ng hangin na dumadampi sa mukha mo—presko, ramdam mo na talaga ang Pasko.

Pangalawa, ang malamig na hampas ng hangin sa balat mo habang pilit kang sumasalungat sa pag-ihip nito, habang takbo ka nang takbo, pasingit-singit sa mga taong parang naglalakad sa buwan—

— _Hindi tayo namamasyal, puñeta!_ —

—o kaya naman sa Luneta. Pero ang totoo’y nasa hallway lang talaga.

Pangatlo, kabog ng dibdib. Kabog sa kaba, kasi rinig na rinig mo na ang pagkalempang ng kampana. Ilang minuto na lang magsisimula na—ang unang misa ng simbang gabi.

Pang-apat, malakas na pagsikip ng dibdib. Na parang binara na lahat ng daluyan ng hangin sa katawan mo. Sinubukan mong bumuntong-hininga—in, out, in, out—pero walang naitulong ito sa pagkahapo mo.

Panglima, medyo kadiri, medyo hassle. Sweats. Sweats na sweats ka na. Ayan, kakatakbo mo. Namamawis na likod mo; tapos madadampian pa ng malamig na hangin. O diba, mamayang pang-anim, sipon na abot mo.

Pero hindi mo na inisip yun. Narinig mo na ang unang nota ng organ mula sa simbahan. _Shet_ , isip mo.

Or more like, _hhhh—sh—shet. Hhhhhh. H. Hhh. H—_

Hulas na hulas ka, habang ang mga kasabayan mong pumasok sa pintuan ng simbahan, fresh na fresh. Napaisip ka kung dapat ba hindi ka na lang tumakbo. Kung dapat ba sana tinake mo na lang ang time mo.

Habang iniisip mo ‘yon, pinaikot-ikot mong nilibot ng tingin sa bawat upuan sa loob ng simbahan. Sana naman may masingitan pang row, kahit papaano, isip mo. Kasi shet diba, takbo takbo ka tapos tatayo ka rin pala buong gabi?

 _Ayun!_ May isang bakante sa huling row. Buti na lang sa likod. _Excuse me, excuse me,_ pabulong mong sabi habang dahan-dahan kang sumiksik sa mahabang upuan. Halo-halong mga mukha—bata, matanda, student, prof. Halo-halo rin ang mga boses, sabay-sabay ang bayan umawit ng papuri.

Pero ibang puri sumagi sa isip mo nang maka-settle ka sa puwesto mo. _Ang galing naman kumanta nitong kuyang katabi ko_ , naisip mo. Napatingin ka sa matangkad na lalaking nakapuwesto sa kanan.

_Ay shet._

Nakakatawa talaga ‘tong si Lord minsan, eh no. Eto na ngang first time mong nangakong magsisimba ng siyam na gabing sunod-sunod—talagang ang dami pang test na binibigay. Pinatakbo ka na nga—lecheng org meeting yan na late na natapos—pinatabi ka pa sa walang iba kundi kay—tadhana nga naman—Julian del Pilar.

Si Julian, orgmate mo. 4th year. Pilyo. Mixed reviews. May pagka-charming, pero fuckboy. Di sumipot sa meeting niyo kanina. _Ang saya_ , cue eyeroll.

Pero di mo na rin dinamdam ang di niya pag-contribute sa meeting niyo. Pilit mo na ring kinalimutan ang na-overhear mo nang minsan, nakikipagbiro siya sa ka-tropa niyang sina Goyo at Vicente: boy’s locker room talk—in short, hindi disente. Pero kunwari na lang di mo na naaalala. Baka naman nagbago na siya mula noon. Baka naman, sana naman, ang pagkatao niya hindi na gaanong negative. Tsaka, bakit ka nga ba naman magagalit? Ngayon pa ba, na nakikita mo na siyang nasa simbahan pala? Sabi ni Lord, forgive.

Natapos ang opening hymn, lumipas ang introductory rites. Pinaupo na kayo. Saka kayo nagkatinginan.

“U-uy,” lang yung nasabi mo. Sabay awkward smile because how do you even react to seeing your org’s biggest fuckboy na panay alak ang balak na biglang nasa simbahan tapos ang ganda pa ng pagkanta ng church hymn? Kung gaano ka-grabe ang disconnect sa image na yun ang siyang disconnect din ng last two brain cells mo.

Natetempt kang tanungin kung siya ba yun o baka naman may kapatid pa pala siya bukod kay Goyo.

“Uy. Galing ka dun sa meeting no?” pa-small talk niya.

Tumango ka lang. ‘Di ka na niya ulit kinausap kasi nakinig na siya sa sermon. Wow. Iba rin si Kuya; seryoso pala sa pagsimba. That’s new.

Samantalang ikaw, iritable. Hindi kumportable. Kasi nakakaconscious naman na hulas ka tapos may katabi ka pang kakilala mo, tapos siya seryoso sa misa habang ikaw distracted sa kung anu-ano.

Ano na lang masasabi ni Lord diyan?

“Really bitch?”

‘Yan ang Word of the Lord para sa ‘yo.

Tahimik lang kayong dalawa na magkatabi sa buong misa. Nakalma mo na rin ang sarili mo, salamat sa pagkapayapa ng buong simbahan. Well, at least hanggang mag-Ama Namin.

Kung anong kaba ang naramdaman mo kanina sa pagpunta mo, siyang biglang nagbalik nang magsimula nang tumugtog ang piyanista. Nanumbalik yung lamig sa mga kamay mo, yung kabog sa dibdib—

_Shet ano gagawin ko?_

Naglalapit-lapit na ang mga tao, itinataas ang kanilang mga palad. Pero naisip mo rin, bakit ka ba nag-aalala, malamang di mo kailangan hawakan yung kamay niya diba? Kasi di naman kayo ganun ka-close, di naman kayo magkapamilya, di naman kayo—

“...Ama Namin, sumasalangit ka,” bigla na lang may malamig na kamay na bumalot sa kamay mo. Kasabay nun ang isang malamig na tinig na kasabay ng marami pang iba, pero parang nagbukas ang langit, nagsiawit ang mga anghel—

_Tangina. Holding hands kami ni Julian. Bakit siya pa?_

—ang koro lang pala. Napatingin ka sa kanya. Nakatingin lang siya sa harap, tuloy pa rin sa pagkanta kasabay ng madlang mananamba. Tiningnan mo ang mga tao sa paligid niyo. Lahat magkahawak-kamay.

Okay. Normal lang pala kahit di kayo magkakakilala. Halatang di ka nagsisimba mag-isa.

Di ka maka-concentrate na naman. Nacoconscious ka. Baka namamawis na yung kamay mo. Feeling mo talaga namamawis na eh. Nakakahiya. Pero bakit ang cool lang niya?

Natapos ang Ama Namin. Inexpect mong biglaan at dagliang bibitawan at ihuhulog niya ang kamay mo mula sa pagkakahawak niya rito. Pero hindi. Bumitaw siya, pero marahan, na para bang ang hinawakan niyang kamay, kamay ng santong gawa sa—ano nga yung gamit ng artisans noon? Ivory?

Napagtanto mo, weird din pala itong si Julian Del Pilar.

Lalo na nung sabi ng pari na magbigayan na raw kayo ng kapayapaan sa isa’t isa. Tumingin siya sayo, nag-peace sign, sabay ngiti.

_Luh._

_May pagka-cute pala siya talaga, ‘no?_

Out of civility, ngumiti ka rin at nag-peace. Pero sa loob-loob mo, paulit-ulit mong sinasabi: _Wag kang madadala sa smile niyang ’yan. Sinabi na nilang lahat ’yan diba. Wag kang marupok diyan. Mukha lang ’yang anghel kasi nasa simbahan kayo. Alam mo naman mga pinaggagawa niya sa org niyo diba?_

_Wag mong kalimutan na siya lagi pasimuno ng inuman kahit di naman tamang oras. Kahit may minors pa kayong orgmates. Na siya laging late sa meetings. Na siya ang utos lang ng utos na minsan kina-iinis ng iba sa inyo. Higit sa lahat wag mong kalimutan kung ilan na at kung sinu-sino na sa mga kasama niyo ang nilandi/nilalandi/balak landiin niyan. Naku, gulo ’yan._

Pero siyempre, sino ba namang tao ang sumusunod sa sinasabi ng sentido? Hindi ka naiiba dun.

——

“Uwi ka na?”

Bigla mong rinig nang matapos na ang misa. Nagsisilabasan na ang mga tao pero medyo natulala ka lang na nakatitig sa altar. Pagtingin mo, nandun pa pala si Julian.

“...Ah, oo,” sabi mo sabay kuha sa bag. “Ikaw ba?”

“Same.”

Sabay kayong naglakad palabas ng simbahan. Ngayon mo lang napansin ang pagkislap ng mga Christmas lights na nakalambitin mula sa mga puno sa labas ng simbahan. Sayang, di mo na-appreciate masyado kanina yung view. Ang ganda pa man din ng campus niyo kapag Pasko. Ayan, motivation para agahan sa mga susunod mo pang pagsimba.

Tahimik lang kayong naglalakad. Siya, papunta raw sa sakayan ng tricycle, habang ikaw naman, pabalik na ng dorm mo na konting tumbling lang mula roon. Tumawid kayo mula sa may university church hanggang makarating sa susunod na building. Medyo awkward palang magkasama kayo.

Bumuntong-hininga ka—konting buwelo. “So… madalas ka pala dito?” Tanong mo. Pero sana pala nanahimik ka na lang, kasi ano yun? Pick-up line na weird?

“Magsimbang gabi? First time ko. This year, ha. Kasi first night pa lang,” patawang sagot ni Julian. Naku, natawanan ka tuloy.

“Ah oo nga, haha.” _Lamunin na lang kaya ako ng lupa?_ “First time ko rin! Pero ever.”

“Ohh, wow,” reply naman niya. Napangisi siya bigla; alam na alam mo na yung mukhang yun. Lagi mong nakikita yun sa org room, pag may pinag-uusapan na namang kung anong kababalaghan sila ng “Aguila Squad.” “So...how was that for your _first time_?”

May kakaibang diin sa pagbigkas niya ng _first time_ na parang may ibang pinahihiwatig. Irita! Pero bakit ba parang umiinit yung pisngi mo? Umiling ka na lang. _Ano ba yan, kakagaling lang ng simbahan…_

Ilang sandali’y nakarating na kayo sa sakayan ng tricycle sa loob ng campus. Finally.

“See you tomorrow,” sabi niya bago ka sumakay sa trike.

“Ha?”

“Magsisimbang gabi ka rin ulit diba? I mean… that’s the point of it...”

“Ah, haha, oo. See you... I guess.”

Sumakay na siya ng trike. Ini-start na ng driver ang motor. Sa pag-andar ng motor parang narinig mong may sinasabi pa siya.

Parang, “sabay tayo ulit?”

Pero hindi mo na matiyak.


	2. December 16 - Sunday

“ _Sabay tayo ulit_?”

Naalala mo bigla ang mga pangyayari kagabi: Ang pagtakbo mo papuntang simbahan, ang pakikipaglaro ng tadhana, ang pag-hahawak-kamay ninyo ni Julian Del Pilar, at ang mga huli niyang salita—yata—bago ang trike ay umandar.

Well. Maaga ka na ngayon sa simbahan. Hindi lang para hindi ka na pawis at hapo, pero dahil na rin sa rason mo sa pagsisimba. Ang pangit naman na may malaki kang favor kay Lord tapos late ka lagi sumamba, diba?

_Kailangan maging successful yung anniversary reunion ng org. Hindi ako—hindi kami—puwedeng pumalpak sa planning at execution, Lord, please. Nakakahiya lalo na sa alumni. Lalong lalo na sa moderators naming sina Sir Miong at Sir Pule. Lord. Please._

Hindi pa man nagsisimula ang misa—kakapasok na kakapasok mo pa lang sa may pintuan ng simbahan—ay naisip mo nang banggitin ang hiling mo. Anytime naman nandyan si Lord, diba?

Unti-unti nang napupuno ang mga upuan sa loob ng simbahan. Nilibot mong muli ang tingin sa loob, and, for some reason, naisip mong doon na lang ulit umupo sa likuran.

_Mas presko rito_ , naisip mo. Malapit kasi sa malalaking pinto, kaya mas sagap ang hangin.

“ _Sabay tayo ulit_?”

Seryoso kaya siya dun, o sinabi lang niya yun? O di naman kaya’y guni-guni mo lang? Guni-guni nga lang siguro. Bakit ka naman gustong tabihan ni Julian, diba? Sure, magkakilala kayo—ilang taon na rin naman kayong magkasama sa iisang org, pero hindi naman kayo close.

Unang una, senior na siya. Ikaw, third year pa lang. Siya, head na ng committee niya sa org niyo, habang ikaw, junior committee head pa lang. Ibig sabihin, siya nakakasama sa mga big org meetings; ikaw taga-receive at execute lang ng instructions. In training pa lang, kumbaga. Tsaka, magkaiba rin kayo ng committee to begin with.

Si Julian, nasa “welfare” committee na in-charge sa paniniguradong ayos lahat ng members ng org. Na walang nagkakaproblema, na maganda ang pakikisama ng lahat. Iisa lang naman ang ibig sabihin nun para sa kaniya: inuman lagi.

“Bonding” daw.

Ikaw naman, nasa public relations committee. So pag may org events at kailangan ng promotions? Kayo. Kailangan ng sponsors? Kayo. Kailangan mag-invite ng mga tao? Kayo.

In short, magkaibang-magkaiba ang mundong ginagalawan ninyo. Medyo. Exagge, pero oo.

Kaya bakit ba feeling close ’tong si Julian? Dahil lang ba nagpapaka-welfare committee head lang siya?

“Huy, akala ko ba sabay tayo?”

Speak of the devil.

Sumulpot siyang parang multong nag-aaparisyon, at napasigaw ka sa gulat. “Ah!!” Shet. May mga nag-tinginan. “...Julian.”

Sure na sure kang siya yun; wala namang ibang matangkad na may saktong haba lang ng buhok na naka-comb back, na may konting bigote, may konting ngisi sa labi. (Well… Siguro meron pero para sa iyo siya lang…)

Pa-cute siyang nakasimangot nang umupo sa tabi mo. “Grabe ka, kinalimutan mo ’ko agad.”

—

“Dahil kinalimutan mo ako kanina, may utang ka sakin,” sabi niya nang matapos ang misa, habang sabay na naman kayong naglakad palabas.

“Ha?”

Naglakad siya papuntang field sa tapat ng simbahan. May maliit na bazaar ngayon dun, at may iba’t ibang paninda. Bumaling siya ng tingin sayo na para bang tinatawag ka. Pero hindi yung ‘come hither’ look ha (pero hindi ring imposibleng gawin niya yun); more like, “uy, halika na! Dali!”

Patakbo kang humabol sa paglalakad niya sa maliit na tiangge. “Gutom na ako,” biglang sabi niya nang mapadaan kayo sa bibingkera. “Bilhan mo ko ng bibingka.”

“Wow, demanding ka, kuya.”

“Kuya?!”

Tumawa ka lang habang iniaabot ang pera sa ateng bibingkera. Di mo alam kung bakit ka ba nagoyo’t nagpauto sa pagpapalibre niya sa ’yo, pero naisip mo, sige na lang, Pasko naman eh. Nagbalot naman ang ate ng dalawang bibingka— _ah, paghiwalayin niyo po ng lalagyan_ , sabi mo—at saka inabot sayo ang mainit-init pang kakanin.

“Kumakain ka pala ng bibingka,” wika mo na may halong pagkamangha kay Julian nang simulan na niyang kumain.

Kumunot ang noo niya at napailing—ang init pa kasi nung bibingka. “Tangina—” simula niya, “—bakit naman hindi—” hinipan niya ang bibingka, “—di naman lahat ng tao dito conyo, no.”

Pinigilan mo ang sarili mong tumawa. Hindi naman dahil sa ano, pero dahil lang baka mabuga mo yung kakanguya mo lang na bibingka. Kadiri, diba. “Ikaw nagsabi niyan!”

Ngumisi lang siya. “Judger ka.”

Nagpatuloy kayo sa paglilibot sa mumunting night market, inisa-isa ang mga tindahan. Tahimik ka lang na nakikinig sa mga vinovolunteer na kuwento ni Julian: “Ah gago, puwede to kay Enteng—Ate, magkano to?—Alam mo si Enteng—ah, Vicente—di halata pero sobrang organized nun, ang neat freak niya. Pinapagalitan niya nga kami lagi ni Goyong. Buti na lang talaga kasama namin siya sa committee kasi kung hindi… wala na sigurong nangyari sa anniv reunion planning, haha! Pero quiet ka lang.”

“Ka-batch mo si Goyong, diba? Naging magkaklase na ba kayo? Pinag-uusapan ba siya ng mga blockmates mo? Hahaha!”

“Diba si Joven nasa isa pang org? Sa school paper diba? Tahimik lang din ba siya lagi dun? Pero ang galing niya sa photography ah, nakita ko once.”

Sa sabay niyong paglalakad sa malamig na gabing iyon, sa ikalawang araw ng simbang gabi, sa gitna ng school field na nabalot ng liwanag ng kumukuti-kutitap na Christmas lights, hindi mo na namalayan na parang gumaan na ang loob mo kay Julian. He’s not that bad. Bigla mong naalala ang mga sinasabi ng iba tungkol sa kaniya, pati na rin ang mga bagay na inisip mo tungkol sa kaniya. Baka naman misunderstood lang pala siya.

Parang… parang okay naman pala siyang kasama.

“See you tomorrow,” pangiti mong sabi sa kaniya bago kayo maghiwalay muli sa sakayan ng trike.


	3. December 17 - Monday

“ _ Simbang gabi, simbang gabi, magsi-simbang gabi kami _ ,” pabulong na kanta ni Julian habang isinabit niya sa magkabilang balikat ang backpack at ang bitbit na gitara.

Natahimik ang orgmates niyong nasa gitna ng meeting—bigla na lang kasing sinabi ni Julian na aalis na kayong dalawa’t di na tatapusin ang planning meeting niyo. Magsisimba raw kasi kayo. Nagtinginan lang ang orgmates niyo, kasama na ang best friends mong sina Remedios, Felicidad, at Joven.

Nangungusap ang mga mata ni Remy:  _ Anong ibig sabihin nito, Y/N? _

Kunot-noo naman si Feli, habang si Joven, sinusundan ng maingat na tingin si Julian na para bang sinusubukan niyang basahin ang isip nito. 

Nagkibit ka lang ng balikat. Di mo rin alam bakit di mo nagawang magsalita; di mo na rin nagawang umalma. Ang bilis ng pangyayari eh.

Nasa gitna kayo ng meeting, dinidiscuss ang status ng mga plano ng org ninyo para sa nalalapit niyong party. Halos linggo-linggo na rin kayong nagme-meeting. Ang laking party kasi nun—50th anniversary ng org, at balak niyong mag-host ng reunion para sa current and alumni org members. 

Pero pagkatapos ipresenta ni Julian ang updates ng committee nila (na sure ka si Vicente talaga nag-prepare), bigla-bigla na lang siyang tumayo.

“Aalis na kami ni Y/N, ha,” ang sabi niya. “Magsisimba pa kasi kami.”

Nakalabas na kayo ng org room nang maisip mo, sa wakas, na magtanong. “Bakit tayo aalis? Mamaya pa yung simbang gabi…?”

Kung anu-anong dahilan na ang tumakbo sa isip mo. Mag-aaya kaya ’to na samahan siyang mag-Christmas shopping? O baka gusto niya lang magpalibre ulit ng bibingka? Nagpauto ka na naman? Sumama ka naman? Pag kinidnap ka nito, or worse—

“—ah, eh, basta,” sabi niya. “Basta sumama ka na lang. Magugustuhan mo.”

“Ha???”

Nakabuntot ka lang sa kaniya, sinusundan siya sa bawat pasikot-sikot niya sa campus hanggang makarating kayo sa field sa labas ng simbahan. Ah, simbahan din pala ang bagsak niyo. Wala na sigurong dapat ikabahala, naisip mo.

May mga taong nagtitipon sa field. May maliit na stage na naka-set up. Sinubukan mong aninagin kung may kakilala ka sa crowd na yun. Sa stage, nandun si Clara, na sikat na mang-aawit sa batch niyo—bukod sa music org, bahagi siya ng musical theater group, at ng church choir. Nandun din si Foro Carrasco, Spanish exchange student na naging kaklase mo nang isang beses. Nandun yung tatlo pang seniors ng org niyo, sina Paco, Rusca, at Jose Bernal. Halos lahat ng nakilala mo, may dala-dalang instrumento, parang si Julian. Ah, yung music org ‘to, na-conclude mo. 

“Check, check,” may nagsalita sa mic, na sinundan ng pag-strum ng acoustic guitar.

“Hoy, Julian!” May sumigaw at kumaway. Si Goyo at Vicente. 

_ Anong kalokohan— _ ang akala mong kakulitan na namang pakana ng magkapatid na Del Pilar, napawi nang makita mo ang munting set-up ng student musicians. May board kung saan nakasulat, “bibingka benefit gig” at “all sales go 100% to our ates and kuyas!”—true enough, sa magkabilang gilid ng stage may mga nagluluto ng kakanin. 

_ Di naman pala panay kalokohan sina Julian… _ naisip mo. Parang nanlambot ulit ang puso mo.

“Uy, Y/N,” sambit naman ni Vicente nang mapalapit na kayo. “Salamat sa suporta.” Ngumiti siya. May bitbit-bitbit na laptop at parang synthesizer pad.  _ DJ ba si Enteng? _

“Tara, set up na tayo. Tayo sunod kay Clara eh,” biglang sabi ni Goyo. Nginitian ka rin niya—ngiting kung sa iba eh baka nahimatay na sila. Pero di ka naman ganun karupok. Di pa. Yata. Okay sige, aminin mo na, cute naman kasi talaga siya. 

Bumaling sayo si Julian, sabay tapik sa balikat mo. “Dito ka lang ah,” sabi niya. “Bili ka muna ng bibingka, habang naghihintay.”

“Magpapalibre ka na naman?!” Pabiro mong sabi. 

Natawa siya. “Talaga? Lilibre mo ko? Ang bait mo talaga sakin.” Pa-cute niyang hinawakan ang mga pisngi niyang para bang kinikilig kunwari, sabay sabi, “Type mo ko no?”

“Bahala ka nga diyan, aalis na ako—” sagot mo. Kunwari mo siyang tinalikuran.  _ Type type ka diyan. Hampasin kita eh.  _ Naisip mo, pero parang uminit bigla ang mga pisngi mo. Tumawa ka na lang at humarap sa kaniya muli. Palaro mong tinulak paalis si Julian. “Pumunta ka na nga dun, huy.” 

“Bumili ka na, para kina ate,” pahabol niya bago tumakbo’t hinabol sina Goyo paakyat ng entablado.

Tahimik na umakat sa maliit na stage ang tatlo, maingat na nag-ayos ng kanilang mga instrumento habang nagpatuloy sa pagkanta si Clara. Sinabayan ng malamig at malumanay niyang tinig ang pagtugtog ng gitara.

 

_ People go to church here _ _   
_ _ As early as 4 _

_ They have got a hundred wishes in their hearts _ __   
_ They want to bring to the door _ __   
__   
_ Though we might not eat turkey _ __   
_ And we never get snow _ __   
_ Yeah, there's no winter in my city _ __   
_ But, oh how we glow in Christmas time _ __   
__   
_ And I, I, I, I, want you to know _ __   
_ That I, I, I, I, just want to go _ __   
_ Away with you and I'll wake you _ __   
_ In the morning _ __   
__   
_ Just to do it all over again _ _   
_ __ 'Till Christmas day

 

Naghalo-halo ang mga tunog sa paligid mo—ang pagkanta ni Clara, ang paglalako ng mga bibingkera, pag-uusap at sabay na pagkanta ng ibang gig-goers malapit sayo. Naramdaman mo ang konting kirot ng gutom sa sikmura mo, dala na rin ng mabangong samyo ng bagong lutong bibingka.  _ Uwian ko na lang sina Remy ng bibingka mamaya pagbalik ng dorm para hindi na sila magtampo. At para ma-gets din nila na pa-benefit gig pala ‘tong kinaladkad ako ni Julian… _

_ He’s not so bad, _ naisip mo. Binaling mo ang tingin pabalik sa stage—natapos na si Clara sa song niya, sumunod na ang tatlong mokong ng Aguila Squad. Nagtagpo ang tingin niyong dalawa ni Julian. Ngumiti lang siya; bigla mong binalik ang atensyon sa mga bibingka sa harap mo. Bakit ka ba biglang nahiya?

Inabot ng ateng bibingkera ang apat na supot ng bibingka— _ isa kay Remy, isa kay Feli, isa kay Joven… isa sakin _ —na maingat mong isinilid sa bag mo. 

“Hi,” nagsimulang magsalita si Goyo sa mic. “Thanks for coming to this bibingka benefit gig. Ako nga pala si Goyo,” lumingon siya sa mga kasama niya sa stage, “Eto naman ang kapatid kong si Julian, at tinuturing kong kapatid na si Vicente. Sana mag-enjoy kayo sa bibingka and beats before kayo mag Simbang Gabi mamaya. That said, eto na,  _ Simbang Gabi.” _

Biglang tu-tugs ng synthetic drums ni Vicente, sabay gitara ng magkapatid na Del Pilar. “Anong oras na ba? Magfo-four o'clock na yata! Magu-umaga na, bagsak pa ang aking mga mata,”  _ kumakanta pala si Goyo? _ Naisip mo. Rak. “Kahit inaantok pa ‘ko, pipilitin kong maligo. Matagal mag-init ng tubig, mamatay na sa lamig!” 

Nilabas mo phone mo para mag-video— _ kailangan makita nina Remy ‘to _ —

“Excited na ako! Siyempre dahil sa ‘yo,” sabay nang kumanta ang tatlo, “Kasama na naman kita hanggang sa mag-umaga!”

“Simbang gabi, simbang gabi! Mag-sisimbang gabi kami!”

Ayun pala ang kinakanta ni Julian kanina…

Si Julian naman ang sumunod na kumantang solo. “Masarap, malamig ang hangin,” simula niya—

 

— _ Remy Nable Jose sent a message to your group _

_ —Joven Hernando sent a message to your group _

_ —Felicidad Famy Aguinaldo sent a message to your group _

 

Nako sabay sabay pa ang tatlo sa pagmemessage.

“—masarap din manlambing—” kumindat siya sa direksyon mo pero hindi ka naman nakatingin. Saglit siyang napasimangot nang makita kang nakayuko’t nagbabasa ng chat. Pero hindi inialis ng mas matandang Del Pilar ang tingin sa ‘yo nang magpatuloy siyang kumanta. 

“Magkayakap magdamagan, hindi ka bibitawan,” may biglang kakaibang diin sa mga sumunod na linya, “ _ Ililibre pa kita ng bagong luto na bibingka! Tapos maglalakad pauwi, bukas na naman uli!” _

 

_ Excited na ako, siyempre dahil sa ‘yo _

_ Kasama na naman kita hanggang sa mag-umaga _

_ Simbang gabi, simbang gabi… _

 

_ — _

 

“Magsi-simbang gabi kami,” text mo sa tatlong kaibigan. 

Pagbaling mo ulit ng tingin sa entablado, nakatalikod na si Julian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs referenced in this chapter:  
> No Snow - Reese Lansangan  
> Simbang Gabi - Parokya ni Edgar
> 
> Kuwento kung bakit napili ko yung PNE song—naka-shuffle lang yung isang Pinoy Christmas songs playlist na nakita ko sa Spotify tapos narinig ko ‘to. Naimagine ko lang na yung kakulitan ng Aguila Squad puwede rito. Ayun. But also I now lowkey really like this song, haha!


End file.
